Two hearts two gangs
by animiegirl02
Summary: Yuki has to kill torhu since she is the leader of the rival gang. what happens when hanajima kyo and uo plus the other sohmas plan to get them together since they can see they love each other . CHAPTER 4'S UP FINALLY LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL TO THIS TALE IN AB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a starry night as a women and her daughter were walking down to the water fall. '' Torhu rememmber we are always together'' kyoko said giving her daughter a smile. '' Yes mommy but why do we fight'' torhu asked her mother. ''Becouse we need to protect our loved ones'' she said. Astrange whisper could be heard then someone attackedher. ''Stay away from her'' kyoko said to Akito. ''Why should i'' he said to her in a cold icy tone. ''Im your enemy akito a soreccess and u are trying to hurt my daughter'' she said before fighting akito's gangmembers.'' Mommy'' torhu yelled as she fell to the ground. Up high in a tree was a young boy with silver hair watching his future gang memmbers kill the RED BUTTERFLY. Torhu ran up to her dying mother '' Torhu please keep safeand rememmber to search for the magic within'' kyoko said then she was gone.

13 YEARS LATER

A 16 year old girl with long brown hair with stunning brown eyes finished eating. ''Torhu remmber to come straight to the meeting after school'' Mrs.shrima. ''I rememmber oh and Uo and Hana-jima will attend also'' said Torhu with her cheerful smile.'' Now to school'' thought torhu. '' Oh my that girl she is exactly like her mother at that age having no real care in the world'' Mrs. shrima ''**oh my kyoko u were wild but your daughter is can be wild but she is the image of pure goodness while u were the godess of wisdom and when u collided with your musttang u made the pure godess of light''** thought mrs shrima. '' kyoko u and my son were a matchmade u full of wisdom and wildness and he filled with love and knowledge'' she said remembering torhu would be the perfect mixture.

AT THE SOHMA HOUSE

'' Wake up u damn rat'' yelled kyo who was finally ready for school. ''Im up u bakanecko'' said yuki giving him a quit it look.'' Geez just rememmber u are the gang leader now'' said kyo '' Oh sorry to say but mr Akito wants to see u''. Yuki shook his head kyo was one of his only allys. He walked ove to aktio's room''** i wonder what the bastard wants**'' Yuki thought before he walked into the dark room. ''Yuki im glad u came i need u to kill the leader of the red butterfly gang'' Akito said. Thius shocked Yuki Akito was surrendering his throne of the gang but why does he want more blood on his hands. **'' Wait diddnt he kill the leader 13 years ago**'' Yuki thought. ''Diddnt u kill her already'' Yuki said trying to fight back the dark memmorys. '' Yes i did but she had a daughter she is your age and goes to your school'' he said in a icy tone. ''Her name is torhu honda and i want to to kill her first get her trust and then kill her as soon as the timing is right u are the leader now yuki she is a threat and i will die so this is the last u will get any orders'' he sais before he died in front of yuki.

* * *

At SCHOOL A WEEK LATER 

''Um exuse me are u Torhu Honda'' Yuki asked a brown haired girl with stunning brown eyes.'' Yes i am'' she replied.( YUKI'S POV)

She was in the school uniform and i thought this would be a good time to introduce my self and become a friend. ''Um exuse me are u Torhu Honda'' i asked she was the winner. '' Yes i am '' '' what do u want'' she said in a cheerful voice. '' I was wondering if u would answer a view questions for the news paper'' i said hoping that diddnt sound lame. I thought she was beutiful what yuki quit it u arent supposed to like your target. '' ok '' i heard her replie and she signaled for me to follow. '' so shoot what are the questions'' she said. '' well what is your favorite band'' i siad** dang that was lame she is a leader of a gang she will be able to see threw this act**. '' um lets see i like simple plan'' she said i now relized how close we were when i saw her about to fall so i caught her. i smelledher lavender shampoo this scent i was interested she diddnt seem faced when i asked a lot of stupid questons. '' Listen yuki i know u arent in the papper do what do u really want'' she said i knew she wanted to get to the piont. '' Fine i like u i want to be your friend'' i found myself say i only met her a week ago and i never really talked to her until now. '' Thats all ok lets be friends'' she said giving me a smile i loved her smile.


	2. Family

Torhu woke up the next morning to Mrs.Hanajima yelling for her to come down stairs for breackfast. Hana-Jima san walked into torhu's room '' Torhu u might want to come down stairs before my mother gets even more upset'' Hana said warning her of last year. '' Ok i will be down there in a minute let me get dressed'' Torhu said.

Once Torhu was down stairs and dressed everyone started eating while, Hana's mother kept on talking about the gangs future plans. '' Now Torhu u have to make sure u have no rivals that are after u'' she said as Torhu and hana left for school. '' Hey yuki '' Torhu said walking over to him wearing thier high school uniform. ''YUKI YUKI LOOK AT ME'' yelled a little boy with short blonde curly hair.'' Ulg Mommji why must u be so LOUD'' Yuki said in a very annoyed tone. '' Exuse me but who are u'' asked mommji pointing to Torhu. '' Oh im Torhu Honda nice to meet u'' Torhu said smiling down at mommji.

TORHU'S POV

Isnt this little boy so cuteI wonder how he knows Yuki thought Torhu. '' Im mommji Yuki's cousin'' the boy said, while looking up at me with those big eyes of his. '' Oh Torhu did u need something'' Yuki asked wondering really why I had come over. '' No sillyI just came by to say hi '' I said. He looked so shocked i cant help but wonder if he had any friends before. '' Yuki i was just wondering if u and now your cousin would like to join us in the club'' I asked hopeing i really like yuki i want to get to know him. '' Sure but could some of my other cousins come as well im babysiting techinacally'' Yuki said '' Oh sure make sure to bring another cousin that our age to help u dont seem like a sitter type'' i said laughing . Mommji was jumping for joy as i could tell.

REGULAR POV

As Torhu and her friends along with Yuki's cousins walked into the club she saw someone very familar. '' Ok guys just sit down at that BIG table over there '' Torhu said pointing to the table which was rather large. '' So u are Yukis cousins pls what are your names'' Torhu asked smiling. '' Kyo'' ''Haru'' '' U know me momiji'' ''kisa'' ''Kagura'' ''Hiro'' they all said one by one. '' Its so nice to meet u all im Torhu and this is Uo and hana''Torhu said in a very happy tone. '' Oh Kisa would u like to go up on stage'' Torhu asked the very shy girl . '' Umm'' kisa diddnt know what to say. '' Oh Geez kisa just go u know u want to'' Said Kyo looking at Yuki '' So this is the girl u have to kill '' Kyo whispered '' Sadly yes'' Yuki answered. kyo nodded he understood Yuki seemed to really like torhu just like he loved Kagura. '' Ok' Kisa said while taking torhus hand . '' So what do u want to sing hm'' torhu asked the so kawaii little girl. ''Can u sing my happy ending '' Kisa asked she just loved that song . '' Sure ok we will sing MY HAPPY ENDING by Avril lavigne''said torhu while Kisa sat on her lap.

''**Lets talk this over**

**Its not like we're dead**

**was it something i did?**

**was it something you said?**

**Dont leave me hangin**

**In a city so dead**

**held up so high**

**on such a breackable thread**

**'pre chourus'**

**You w ere all the things i thought i knew**

**and i thought wecould be**

**''chorus' **

**You were everything , everything **

**that i wanted **

**we were meant to be , supposed to be**

**but we lost it**

**all of our memoried so close to me **

**just fade away**

**all this time you were pretending **

**so much for my happy ending**

**so much for my happy ending**

**You've got your dumb friends **

**i know what they say**

**they tell you im difficult **

**but so are they**

**but they dont know me**

**Do they even know you?**

**All the things you hide from me**

**all the sh that you do**

**You were all the things i thought i knew**

**and i thought we could be**

**You were everything, everything**

**that i wanted**

**we were meant to be supposed to be**

**but we lost it**

**all our memmoried so close to me **

**just fade away **

**all this time you were pretending**

**so much for my happy ending **

**so much for my happy ending**

**Its nice to know that you were there**

**thanks for acting like you care **

**and making me feel like iw as the only one**

**its nice to knoe we had it all **

**thanks for watching me as i fall**

**and letting me know we were done**

**you were everything , everything **

**that i wanted **

**we were meant to be supposed to be **

**but we lost it **

**all the memmories so close to me**

**just fade away **

**all this time you were pretending **

**so much for my happy ending**

**so much for my happyending**

**you were everything everything **

**that i wanted **

**we were meant to be supposed to be**

**but we lost it**

**all the memmoreies so close to me**

**just fade away**

**all this time you were pretending**

**so much for my happy ending **

**so much for my happy ending**''

Everyone was clapping, Kisa after that didint want to leave torhus side for the rest of the night. '' Kisa please let go of torhu we need to go'' Said Yuki while kyo was steaming mad it was gonna be a long night. '' No i want to be with toehu'' Kisa said she was still clenning on torhu's leg. '' Its alright Yuki she can spend the night at my house if she wants and i will pick her up form school on monday'' Torhu offered and this shcoked alomost everyone. ''Really onisan'' asked kisa '' Iwould really like that u are my big sissy now'' Kisa said. '' um Kisa why are u so cleggnt'' Torhu said nealing down to be eye to eye with kisa. '' U seem really nice and i really like u and i always wanted a big sissy '' Kisa said. Torhu nodded '' well if its ok withu guysI thnk Kisa would like to stay for the night'' with that everyone nodded and Torhu uo and Hana took Kisa to thier home. '' Ok Kisa here are some p.j's and u will share a bed with me ok '' Torhu said while placing Kisa in her Big bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Torhu woke up to the movement of a certain little girl sleeping next to her, SHE IS JUST SO KAIWII thought Torhu. Carefully Torhu got up from the bed not to wake up Kisa and start breakfast this morning. Torhu went down stair's to the kitchenand started to cook pancake's and sausage's for today.Kisa opened her eye's to find Torhu not there so she went downstair's to find Torhu with food ready at the table. '' Oh Kisa I was just going to come get U for breakfast'' Torhu said giving Kisa a warm hearted smile. '' Onniisan thank you'' Kisa said sitting down at the table when Hannah and Una came to the table. '' Hey Torhu when doe's Kisa go home'' Hannah asked smiling down at the middle schooler.

AT KISA'S SCHOOL

Torhu went to drop off Kisa at her school when Kisa asked her a question '' Do u like Yuki?'' She asked. This made Torhu blush she knew she liked him somewhat well ok she thought he was hot. '' Um Kisa why do u ask'' Torhu said not wanting to answer first. '' Well I over heared Yuki talking to Kyo about it and Kyo had a huge laugh'' Kisa said simply '' He like's U ''. Torhu hugged Kisa and whispered '' I do like him'' Kisa laughed and started giggling at Torhu. Once Kisa was dropped off Torhu ran to her own school.

Torhu ran toward Yuki and decided to be foward. ''So u like me Yuki ?'' Torhu asked giving him a hint of she was told. '' Kisa told u huh'' Yuki said'' Yep '' She replied. '' I love u Yuki'' Torhu said simply OMG I'M SO FOWARD DANG HOW AM I GONNA EXPLAIN THIS TO HANNAH AND UO thought Torhu before she was inturupted by Yuki kissing her. She kissed back then pulled away blushing now she relized who they were with. '' Ha ha Yuki and Torhu'' Mommji said over and over. Kyo gave him a look saying YUKI BETTER TELL HER THE TRUTH ABOUT U SOON . Yuki nodded and then walked Torhu to her locker . Yuki then decided '' Can we go out tonight'' He asked while holding her by the waist. '' Yes how about the movie's 800'' Torhu said . Yuki nodded then kissed her before taking her to the class. Uo and Hannah took the new's farely well at lunch. '' Thank's U guy's about everything and execpting my choice to not attack the gang leader''. Hannah smiled '' Of course Torhu we will support U in anyhting'' . '' Um guy's I have something to tell u'' Uo said in a quite tone noticable by her friend's. '' I'm going out with Kyo'' She said then Torhu jumped up and hugged her friend along with Hannah.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

'' Torhu I have to go Kyo is here'' Uo said before saying goodbye. With that Torhu put the phone down and walked up to her closet. '' Hm what do wear , oh this should do'' Torhu pulled out a black skirt and white tang top. Torhu was just about done finishing getting ready when the door bell rang. DING DONG Torhu grabbed a black jacket and went to the door. Yuki stood outside wearing strangley wearing a white T-shirt abd blue jeans. '' Yuki new look what happened'' Torhu asked while locking her door. '' Well I thought it was time for a change'' Yuki answered fighting the urge to tell her who he was. Torhu leaned on Yuki's shoulder '' Yuki I care for you deaply so there is something''. ''Yes what is it'' Yuki asked knowing what she was gonna say. '' Im the red butterfly, Im the new gang leader '' '' Torhu and Im the gang leader of your rival'' Yuki said looking straight into her eyes.

''What u mean we are enemys , YOU'VE TRIED TO KILL ME THEN'' Torhu Yelled pulling away from Yuki's grasp. ''Torhu please listen to me'' Yuki said stopping her from leaving. She turned toward him '' Why , did u try to kill me'' Torhu asked Yuki noticed she was crying. He pulled her into a hug and whispered '' No , Akito the former leader wanted you dead but i couldnt do that'' '' Becouse I fell in love with you ''. Torhu would speak Yuki spoke only the truth and she knew her friends would be shocked to hear Yuki and Kyo were apart of the other gang. '' Yuki I love you too'' That was the only thing she could say. Yuki could only smile '' But what are we gonna do about the gangs'' '' We will settle the war tommorw get your gang to meet at the wearhouse'' Yuki said. '' But now lets just have fun'' Torhu smile she knew this relationship was going fast but they have been dating for 4 weeks now.

* * *

**Hey i know im going a little fast but hey thats me, ok now review review . oh and im planning a sequel after the next like 5 chapters or so . **


	5. Is she or isnt she

Chapter 5

'' Torhu Honda of the red butterfly gang and Yuki Sohma of the Sohma gang do you agree with the treating'' Kyo said. This was the day when both gang's would come to peace. '' Yes'' They said in unison and wrote their names down on a contract. '' Alright now this will be our peace treating between the two gangs'' Kyo said putting the peace treating into a security vault.

Torhu sighed finally there would be peace between the gangs and she and her friends could date boy's without worry. '' Torhu come on lets leave Hanajima alone with Haru'' Arisa said dragging Kyo with her. Yuki followed bringing his arm around her small waist.

'' Finally everything is perfect'' Torhu said happily as Yuki led her to a small garden after school. '' Torhu please try not to worry'' Yuki said pulling her toward him. Torhu giggled and started to play with his hair '' Yuki I really do love you''. Yuki smiled this never got old '' I love you Torhu Honda but really you worry to much''.

Torhu nodded but instead pulled Yuki toward a small apartment in the city. Once they got there Yuki looked puzzled. '' Yuki this is where I will live soon, my new apartment'' Torhu explained as she led him inside. ''Wow Torhu this is a great place'' Yuki said smiling as Torhu went into the kitchen. ''Everything is already here so this is my new home'' Torhu said showing him her keys.

Yuki pulled her close and kissed her passionately which Torhu kissed back with equal force. Once they broke apart Yuki smiled as he saw Torhu pull him toward the bed room. They went back to kissing very quickly while Yuki started to explore with his hands. ( NOT GONNA WRITE THE NEXT PART U GET THE IDEA).'' Torhu are you sure'' Yuki mumbled while kissing her neck, Torhu nodded.

* * *

NEXT DAY ( MORNING 8;00 A. .M. 

Yuki woke up the next morning to find Torhu sleeping at his side fingers intertwined with his. Yuki smiled and laid back down pulling the girl next to him toward him. Torhu started to move as Yuki pulled her closer. '' Hmm Yuki what are you doing here'' Torhu said. Yuki whispered his answer in her ear and Torhu blushed and playfully hit him.

Yuki laughed and started to tickle Torhu so much she started laughing very hard. '' Yuki stop it please'' Torhu cried kicking and slightly slaping. Yuki stopped then pressed Torhu against him and kissed her. Torhu moaned slightly circling her arms around his neck.

'' Torhu we need to get to class'' Yuki said reluctently pulling away from Torhu. Torhu pouted slightly but got dresses and waited for Yuki. Once Yuki came out Torhu grabbed his hand and ran out the door.Torhu smiled as Yuki's grip on her hand tightened.

Arisa waved as they came towards her and Kyo in the courtyard. '' Hey guy's'' She yelled watching Torhu pant like crazy. '' Yuki what happened to you last night'' Kyo asked with a slight grin on his face as Torhu and Yuki blushed. Arisa hugged Torhu and told Yuki that if she ends up pregant before High School is over he better marry her.

Two weeks later Yuki was waiting for Torhu to get out of the bathroom. '' Tohu are you alright'' Yuki asked in a concerned voice. Torhu opened the door to look at Yuki. She smiled '' I'm fine but I'm pregnant'' she answered . Yuki was shocked but smiled and recovered rather qiuckly. He pulled her into his arms and twirled hera round '' Torhu I love you so much and will you marry me'' Yuki asked.

Torhu gasped she didnt know he would be so happy about it. '' Yes'' She whispered in his ear and hugged him. Yuki couldnt help but smile and look down at his wife to be. '' Now how will we tell the other's'' He asked when Kisa came in. '' Onnesan'' She said smiling as Torhu hugged her. '' Kisa how are you'' She asked very happy Kisa was there.

'' Good but Onnesan are you pregnant'' Kisa asked Torhu. Torhu nodded and looked at Yuki to see what he thought. '' Yuki you are the farther'' Kisa said happily Hugging the couple, '' Yes he is'' Torhu said.

* * *

AT SCHOOL 

'' WHAT YOU ARE PREGNANT'' Arisa yelled loud enough that only the group could hear. '' Yes Uo'' Torhu said scared at her friends reaction. Arisa started to stomp around in a circle making Torhu dizzy real dizzy. ''Uo could you not stomp around in a circle please'' Torhu said rubbing her head. '' Fine but really Torhu please atleast tell me you guys are getting married'' Arisa asked with hope in her eyes.

'' Yes of course'' Torhu replyed hugging Yuki and putting her head to rest on his shoulder. HanaJima smiled '' Well then I think this is great new's'' She said before hugging Torhu. '' Alright at least Yuki is gonna support Torhu'' Arisa said agreeing to what Hana said.

'' So when is this wedding'' Momiji asked with a gleam in his eye as a sign of joy for Torhu. '' We havent decided on a date yet'' Torhu replyed with Yuki nodding in agreement. In truth he didnt care when he got married just as long it was Torhu to be the bride.

'' Momiji would you like to help deciding a name for the baby'' Torhu asked '' You to Kisa'' She added. They both nodded. ( KISA COMES BY ALOT AFTER HER SCHOOLENDS). '' Well lets go we need to get Yuki's stuff in the apartment'' Kyo said helping Arisa up for once. '' Wow Kyo is being a gentleman'' Yuki said mockingly. '' Shut up '' Kyo snapped with that the girls snapped and started to laugh very hard.

The girl's kept laughing just becouse it seemed so funny.'' Ok now lets go somewhere I'm starving'' Torhu said brushing her tong across her lips. Hanajimastarted laughing again '' Ok lets go Torhu'' She said as Arisa walked ahead.

* * *

A WEEK LATER ( SOHMA HOUSE HATORI 'S OFFICE)

'' It looks like the baby is doing just fine Torhu '' Hatori said. Torhu smiled '' Thank goodness '' She whispered. Hatorileft the room and came back with small gift '' This is for you Torhu Kagura sent it she couldnt be here so''. '' Thank you'' Torhu replyed then stood up to leave.

'' See you next time Hatori'' Torhu said happily before leaving the office.

* * *

ALL DONE I HAOP IT WAS LONGER THIS TIME

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
